Azrael (BlazBlue)
Azrael is a minor antagonist in the BlazBlue ''series. Background Azrael is a member of Sector 7 who spends most of his time moving from one battlefield to the next in search of a strong opponent. He is entirely obsessed with using his own raw power to fight and has never used a weapon. However, due to his super-human strength, he cannot go all out in battle; thus, he has imposed a limiter on himself called Enchant Dragunov. During the Ikaruga Civil War, he gained the nickname “Mad Dog” due to his uncontrollable bloodlust and attacking both friend and foe. Because of this, Kokonoe Mercury created a cell called the cryogenic prison which would put Azrael into a cryostasis, unable to escape. Despite the casualties caused by him in the process, Kokonoe successfully managed to seal Azrael into it. Since that day, Azrael swore to one day hunt Kokonoe down and exact his revenge. Stats 'Attack Potency: Country Level' (Capable of fighting Ragna the Bloodedge and Kagura Mutsuki, as well as a casual Izanami, all of which should be comparable to Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, who can cause explosions visible from outer space.), 'Small Planet Level' when using Level 2 and other higher levels (Capable of surviving all-out attacks from Jin Kisaragi, Ragna believed that he needed the Azure Grimoire to match Level 2. Ragna with the Azure Grimoire is capable of matching Izanami's peak strength.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic' (Easily keeps pace with Iron Tager, who can fly past the exosphere in a short timeframe.) 'Durability: Country Level''' (Casually tanks attacks from Ragna and Rachel), Small Planet Level with Level 2 and any higher levels (Survived an all-out attack from Jin Kisaragi.) Hax: Stat Augmentation, Fear Induction, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time and Gravity Manipulation. Intelligence: Average (Has no showings of it. His deadliness in combat comes from his monstrous strength, not his combat skill.) Stamina: Very High (Endured a long-drawn out fight against Jin and Kagura, and still managed to stay conscious after being encased in Jin's ice.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Enchant Dragunov:' A limiter that Azrael imposed on himself in order to make his fights last longer. Restrains Azrael's strength on various levels. Level 1 allows him to fight evenly against foes like Kagura Mutsuki, Ragna the Bloodedge without the Azure Grimoire, and a casual Hades: Izanami. Level 2 allows him to put up a fight against Ragna while using the Azure Grimoire. Level 4's power is unknown, but it managed to survive an all-out attack from Jin Kisaragi. Represented by the tattoos on his body. If he tries to attack someone with no will to fight, he will be paralyzed. *'Fear Induction:' Azrael's mere presence causes tremendous fear, even on people who don't know him. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Through a single stomp, he managed to shift space. Easily tore through a dimensional barrier and snuck into the Embryo. *'Immunity to Time Manipulation:' Was able to move within a space where time was frozen. *'Resistance to Gravity Manipulation:' Casually broke out of seventeen layers of bindings, which altered gravity itself. *'The Terror:' Azrael's Drive. It allows him to create weak spots in the enemy's defenses. If he strikes these weak spots, he will deal more damage to them than usual. These weak spots disappear after being struck once. His Overdrive, Mental Colosseum, makes it so that the weak spots don't disappear even after being hit, for the duration of the Overdrive state. Techniques *'Full Spartan:' Azrael's Exceed Accel. Can only be used during his Overdrive. Azrael delivers a powered up hook, followed by a high kick, another kick, and an aerial punch. *'Gustav Buster:' Azrael delivers a powerful hook with his fist covered in red energy. *'Tiger Magnum:' Azrael delivers a strike to the face. Can be followed up by Cobra Spike, a high kick. This, in turn, can be followed up by Leopard Launcher, a potent clothesline punch. *'Growler Field:' Azrael strikes a menacing pose and temporarily gains the ability to absorb all projectiles thrown at him. Can store up to three projectiles. By using Phalanx Cannon, Azrael shoots out any absorbed projectiles as a ball of fire. *'Sentinel Dump:' Azrael jumps and slams the ground, sitting atop the opponent. *'Valiant Crush: '''Azrael delivers a forward-leaning back-turning push kick with his leg covered in red energy. Can be followed up by Valiant Charger, where he charges at the enemy. *'Hornet Bunker:' Azrael performs a table-flipping motion strike of red darkness and launches the opponent in the air. Can be followed up with Hornet Chaser, a homing jump. *'Panzer Strike':'''Azrael brings the opponent to the air with a knee strike then slams down on them. *'Black Hawk Stinger: One of Azrael's Distortion Drives. Azrael delivers a potent hook whilst charging forward. *'Scud Punishment:' One of Azrael's Distortion Drives. Azrael delivers a one-inch punch before performing a palm strike that shoots out energy through the target. *''' Patriot Apocalypse:' Azrael's Astral Heat. Azrael knocks the opponent onto the ground with one punch before launching them along with the ground into the sky. Then, he proceeds to punch this chunk of ground, causing a massive explosion of energy. During this attack, he removes all his limiters. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought evenly against a casual Hakumen. *Easily destroyed the bindings from his prison cell. *Fought evenly against Kagura Mutsuki several times. *Shot back a bullet with his bare hands with enough force to kill a man. *Casually broke out of seventeen layers of gravitational bindings. *Caused an earthquake through sheer strength. *Easily defeated Iron Tager. *Broke several of Bullet's bones. *Easily mopped the floor with a weakened Ragna. *Fought evenly against a casual Izanami, but he gave up when he realized he couldn't kill her. *Put up a fight against a casual Ragna. *Punched Kagura Mutsuki into a colosseum that was on the other side of a city. Speed/Reactions *Stopped a bullet with his bare hands. *Can keep up with Iron Tager, who is capable of flying beyond the exosphere in seconds. *Can keep up with foes like Ragna, who can react to blasts from Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Durability/Endurance *Casually naps in a prison cell where the temperature is close to Absolute Zero. *Tanked a point-blank explosion from a missile launcher. *Casually tanked artillery fire. *Survived getting blasted by seventeen layers of binding weaponry. *Tanked attacks from Iron Tager without even flinching. *Survived an attack from Iron Tager while he was amped with the Idea Engine. *Tanked lightning shot by Rachel Alucard. *In Level 4, survived a full-power attack from Jin Kisaragi. **However, he was incapacitated by it. Skill/Intelligence *Absolutely decimated Bullet in battle multiple times. *Iron Tager admitted that he stood no chance against him. *Annihilated Bullet's squadron. *Committed many massacres by himself during the Ikaruga Civil War. *Easily killed most of the participants of the Ragna the Bloodedge Tournament. *Broke free from a dimensional prison and broke into the Embryo on his own. *Has never lost a match of arm wrestling. Weaknesses *His own restraints can be an obstacle when fighting stronger foes. *Cannot attack a target with no will to fight. *His fighting style is predictable, unrefined, and pales in comparison to fighters who, despite being weaker, are better at fighting. *The scar on his right arm functions as a weak spot. Sources BlazBlue Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Arc System Works Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Country Level Category:Small Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Space Manipulators Category:Martial Artists